memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Klingon blade weapons
FA nomination (June 2004, Failed) An exceptional detailed article on minor equipment. Ottens 10:01, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Opposed. That article should be split up, with one article for each of the different weapons. -- Dan Carlson 16:32, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Oppose for same reasons. bat'leth, mek'leth and d'k tahg at least deserve their own entries. -- Michael Warren 22:57, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) Needs attention (incomplete, inaccurate) This list needs a short explanation (introductory paragraph). Also, several of the linked articles contain the phrase "The weapons were never named on-screen". Should these non-canon article titles really be kept, or wouldn't it be better to combine this information on one page such as "Various Klingon melee weapons". -- Cid Highwind 20:36, 2005 Jan 19 (CET) :Only 6 of these weapons have actually been named on-screen, however, I think the names should stay. It might be an idea to combine all the information onto one page, but this would involve extensive changing of every page that already has a reference to one of these weapons. zsingaya 20:57, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::OK, I checked all the knives. No need to talk about the bat'leth, mek'leth and d'k tahg. The mevak, qis, tajtiq and yan were really seen like that in the episodes that were quoted on the article pages, so I added actual screenshots from the episodes. Here the trouble starts: ::* ChuHwI': Kurn is seen wielding a knife when he boards DS9, but that knife looks completely different. ::* kut'luch: In two episodes, this knife is seen. In Real Life}}, they re-used the [[mevak] as already stated, but also in the kut'luch looks completely different from the way it is depicted on the page. The knife, that is shown here did appear in Star Trek however, but not as a kut'luch or the knife of an assassin, but as the knife that Worf uses in an attempt to kill himself in and that he wants Alexander to kill him with as part of the Hegh'bat ceremony in . ::* QhonDoq: The two assassins in use two different knives in their attempt on Picard's life, none of them looks at all like the knife depicted on this page. ::There are some other Klingon knives, daggers etc. that are seen in episodes and that never got a name. I think, I'll just upload pics of those knives on this page under "Unnamed Klingon blade weapons". Watcha think? --Jörg 22:12, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: I was wondering, why is there no reference here to the tik'leth used by Duras in ? - 08:09, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Bat'leth-like weapon theese weapon its not only seen in Kurns office. its also seen in worfs quarters like the "Worf's trophy weapon". look here http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bat%27leth and here http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Nahkampfwaffen.png. this is also re-used for Hirogen ships--Shisma 18:16, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Killing Gowron What blade did Worf use to kill Gowron? Watching the episode, it looks like a mech'leth – 05:49, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :He uses the broken tips of a bat'leth after his bat'leth is broken into pieces during the fight. --Jörg 13:57, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Recent updates Would someone mind explaining the sources for the bladed weapons that were previously unnamed (including the change in spelling) and why they are listed under the "named" section rather than their own pages? As it stands, this page is all screwed up. --Alan :Ah, part of it's my fault. I didn't realize that the named ones were only just recently (today) named. I thought they were just in the wrong section so I moved them out of the Un-named section. Maybe the whole page should be rolled back to this version until sources are provided. --TribbleFurSuit 02:56, 5 October 2008 (UTC) This discussion has now expanded to here. --Alan 03:13, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Qis Fine, this was never named on-screen, was it named in the script then or in a reference book? Kennelly 14:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :If we can't source where this name comes from, it shouldn't be the title.--31dot 22:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing has come up for ages. I thus propose we merge this into the unnamed section of Klingon blade weapons.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::In case anyone is wondering, it isn't named in the script. It's just called a "wicked-looking knife".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yan Name Okay, first of all, I'm not sure why THIS specific weapon is called yan. I'm not sure what THIS weapon is called, but yan is the general Klingon word for "sword," up to and including bat'leths. I seriously believe this needs to be address in the ariticle, and that we find a different term for THIS weapon (similar to how the Klingon monster dog isn't called a targ or something). --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 04:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Two Questions First, regarding the background note: * These weapons were never named on-screen. If they weren't named on screen, where are we getting the name from? The note is not particularly helpful. :-) I'm guessing from the script, but I don't have access to them myself. Does anyone know? Second, the article is inconsistent as the plural. Is it correct to refer to two yan or two yans? Again, is there some indication of the former convention in the script, or did someone just forget an "s"? – Cleanse 01:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Could be like moose, with the plural and singular terms being identical. Same question arises with every Klingon weapon, save for disruptors.– 17:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Having come across this page again, I checked the relevant scripts. I couldn't find any mention of "yan". Is this from a background source or is it fanon?– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Without any evidence to the contrary, this seems like a fanon name. I thus propose merging this article into the Unnamed section of Klingon blade weapons.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yan seems to be the word for sword, according to Google. The top result there seems to be based on us, but the others may have gotten the info from elsewhere, or just based it on the word. Merge unless something more comes up. - 02:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Tajtiq PNA If this weapon was "never named on screen", where does the name come from? -- DS9 Forever 00:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :It apparently wasn't the scripts if the scripts called for mek'leths.--31dot 00:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've place a PNA on this until some source can be found. - 06:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The only reference I can find is in Marc Okrand's Klingon for the Galactic Traveler; "the tajtIq, a knife with a particularly long blade that is used almost as if it were a sword." (taj tIq is tlhIngan Hol for "long knife"). That's not canon by MA's standards, though, and even if it were, there's no picture or the like that'd allow us to precisely link the two. --Tesseraktik (talk) 18:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case, then I wonder what we should do with this article. A merge, somewhere probably, but I'm not yet sure where. 31dot (talk) 00:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::We could perhaps incorporate it into Klingon blade weapons#Unnamed. --Tesseraktik (talk) 16:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Merged with Klingon blade weapons as suggested as the name was never mentioned in a canon production. Tom (talk) 18:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) QhonDoq Spelling Where does the spelling of this word come from? Klingon for the Galactic Traveler mentions a slender-bladed knife called a ghonDoq, and though that's an apocryphal source, I'm wondering if perhaps somebody misread this as qhonDoq. --Tesseraktik (talk) 23:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was just going to ask the same question, before I read yours. It really looks like somebody misread g as q, but since the book was published 7 years after the episode, the athor cannot have used it. What may be possible is that the author of the episode used the Klingon dictionary to look for klingon spelling and made something up, and THEN did the misreading? Okrand afterwards corrected the spelling back... Anyway, I chekced the script of the episode and did not find that word. -- Klingonteacher (talk) 14:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Merge This name seems to be non-canon. It's not in the script- the script specifies the weapons used against Picard should be the same as those used against Kurn- and it's not in the Encyclopedia. So, unless someone can point out a valid production source, this should be merged with Klingon blade weapons. The two knifes of Picard's would-be assassins are already featured there. Kennelly (talk) 21:44, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Support--Memphis77 (talk) 22:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :: This would be much easier to merge if someone could attempt to identify and describe what the weapon looks like because there is no other context or description to un-name it by. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:11, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Support a merge into Klingon weapons (where it already appears to be). The weapon itself appears to be more of a dagger than a knife but that's just my personal view. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:53, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Though apparently merged there are zero references as to the source or the supposed weapon mentioned at all in the article. Making this and the above discussion on the topic completely pointless. (Which I guess I previously noted above). --Alan (talk) 14:53, January 15, 2019 (UTC)